1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of tubes or pipes. More particularly, the invention relates to a tube with an external channel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tubing, particularly aluminum tubing, is frequently used for building tube frames, such as the frames for biminis and dodgers on boats. Other common uses for such tube frames include collapsible beach chairs, tents, baby strollers, etc. Common to the types of frames just mentioned is that the frame is used to support a fabric structure, such as the dodger enclosure on a boat, the seat and back rest on the chair, etc. The tubing is a suitable material for the frame because it is lightweight, yet strong. It is also easily bendable with a pipe bender, so it can be used to construct and shape a frame to fit a particular substructure. Although it is understood that there are innumerable uses for such tube frames, for purposes of illustration, reference will be made hereinafter to a “dodger” and frame for a dodger, whereby the dodger is representative of any fabric structure supported on a tube frame.
One of the disadvantages of the tube frame is that the fabric has to be fitted over the frame. In the case of the beach chair, the two ends of the fabric seat are provided with a tube or sleeve that slides over the tubing. More complex structures comprise a number of panels, such as two side panels, a front panel, a top panel, and a back panel. Such a complex structure is a boat enclosure called a “dodger.” Because of the need to fit the fabric structure over the frame, the panels are stitched together to form a unitary construction that is fitted over the tube frame. Often, two adjacent panels are stitched together and a sleeve stitched over the seam, so that a section of the tube frame is insertable through the sleeve. This unitary construction creates difficulties because the fabric structure is bulky and heavy, making it difficult to handle. If one panel requires cleaning or repair, the entire structure has to be removed from the frame for delivery to a cleaning or repair facility.
Another disadvantage of the conventional tube frame is that the fabric often bunches up on the frame, providing an unaesthetic look. The bunching up may create folds in the fabric, which promote mildew and growth of mold, because moisture becomes trapped in the folds.
What is needed, therefore, is a bendable tube that enables individual panels of fabric to be secured to it, without requiring that the fabric be secured with a sleeve of fabric or that adjacent panels be stitched together. What is further needed is a tube frame made of such a tube and a means of securing fabric panels smoothly and evenly to the frame. What is yet further needed is such a tube frame that provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance.